Wherever You Will Go
by MartiniBabe
Summary: Bella leaves Edward. So what happens when they meet again in New York? AH, One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Twilight characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I DON'T own anything Twilight. **

**This is human, AU, and a One-Shot.**

**WHEREVER YOU WILL GO**

_So lately, I've been wonderin  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own_

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

"Bella! My little bitchy friend!" I heard Edward yell like the son of a bitch he is, but still, he's my best friend so I should only give a nice greeting.

"Ah, Edward! My jackass of a best friend! What the hell are you doing here?" I asked with a grin, standing up from my seat in the kitchen and giving him a hug before letting go.

He cocked one of his eyebrows, "Jackass? Really Bella? I liked it better when you called me fucker." He said.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, me too. Suddenly I'm very grateful the word 'fucker' was being used last night." I said with a playful wink.

His brow furrowed and he looked flabbergasted, "What? I don't understand."

I sighed, "Okay, well, let me put it into simple words that you can understand. I lost my virginity last night."

"What?" he yelled at the top of his lungs and I had to cover my poor ears.

"You didn't hear me?" I tried to make a joke of the situation because he looked extremely mad.

"I did hear you! Isabella Marie Swan! Why? Who? When? Where?" he asked frantically.

"Calm the fuck down Edward! It's not like I'm pregnant! We used protection…both times." I just murmured the last part quietly to myself, but to no avail.

"Both times? Oh my god! Why? When? Who? Where?" he repeated his questions from before.

"Um, let me see. Let's start with why; because I wanted to. When; last night. Who; some very hot strange guy. Where; up against a tree in the park."

He clutched his head and sat down on a chair nearest to him in my kitchen. "Wow. Bella." He said and looked up at me with those forest green eyes of his. What I saw in his eyes surprised the hell out of me. Hurt and pain.

"Edward?" I said softly and unsure. I was shocked and confused as to why he held those emotions.

"I'm sorry Bella, this is just such a shock." He said and he looked down at his hands again.

I sat on his lap like I always did and he snaked his hands around my waist, pulling me close.

"This is probably the worst possible time to tell you this, but I'm leaving tonight. I'm going to Paris." I said quietly and felt the sadness build up in me.

"What?" he asked with a shaky, surprised voice.

"I'm going to Paris, Edward." I said, my own voice now shaking too as I repeated the words that hurt me more than anything ever did. More than that time when my mother decided to leave us. Tears were welling up in my eyes. It suddenly just slapped me in the face; I'm leaving my best friend. Who will be there for him? Who will laugh at his stupid jokes? Who will be there to hold him? To sit in his lap? Who will replace me?

He held me tighter, closer and his body began shaking. I realized that he was crying. My own tears spilled over and my body began shaking just like his.

"No. Bella, you can't leave me." He managed to get out.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." I repeated my apologies because frankly I had no idea what else to say.

"Please stay, Bella. Please." He begged me.

I shook my head, "I can't. I have to go. My stuff is already…there. I'm going to college there. You're going to Australia." I took a shaky breath; I could taste the salty tears as they slide down my face and into my mouth.

Could I make it on my own without Edward? The only answer I got was 'maybe'. The rest of the night we held each other and just cried.

**After college, New York, 7 years after leaving for college**

**BPOV**

"Alice! Little Pixie!" I screeched as I searched my closet for something comfortable to wear, but only found designer crap. Don't get me wrong, they're beautiful, but so uncomfortable. Unless its Alice's made, then it's comfortable. Hers always is.

"Just wear the damn clothes Bella!" I heard Alice yell from her room.

Rosalie's twinkling laugh was heard from her bedroom.

"Shut up Rose!" I yelled.

"Oh, Bella! You know you love me!" she yelled in reply.

It's true, I love both my friends, no matter how annoying. I met them during college when I was studying writing where I published my first book about my early teens called _Broken Hearted with a Smile by Isabella Marie Swan_. It was a big seller and I made a lot of money on it.

Alice was studying fashion at the time and made it successful with beginning her own clothes brand, _Brandon Alice_.

Rosalie was studying being a model. I know what you are thinking that why does anyone have to study for modeling? Well, apparently it's hard work. You have to learn diet, flexibility, balance, and every detail of your body, history of modeling and all that crap. Now she's a successful Vogue model and a model for most magazines.

"Whatever Rose!" I yelled from my own huge room here in New York City.

I quickly dressed in a cute but stylish plaid skirt and a blue blouse with some ballet flats. Very stylish and very Bella. I brushed my long mahogany brown hair and left it loose. I put on some eyeliner and lip gloss and practically sprinted to the kitchen for some coffee and breakfast. I ripped open the fridge to get some eggs but our fridge was empty.

"Alice! Rose! Did you go shopping like I asked you to yesterday? We have no fucking food!" I screamed.

There was a moment of silence, and then they both said at the same time: "Sorry!"

I sighed, "You guys have to get something to eat somewhere else!" I took a look at the coffee and it was also empty, "And coffee! I'll go grocery shopping today!" I added.

"'Kay!" they both yelled.

"Bye my lovely bitches!" I said.

"Bye whore!" Rose yelled.

"Bye slut!" Alice yelled and then I almost sped to my car. I was really damn hungry; I hadn't eaten the night before. As if my stomach wanted to say something too, it growled.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get food for you soon enough." I said to my stomach. And I am aware how stupid it is to talk to my stomach, but it's just a habit I never learned off.

As I sped down the road in my black Aston Martin V12 Vintage (a gift from Rose), my stomach growled yet again and it was beginning to irritate me.

"Damn it, shut up!"

I was relieved when I stopped in front of the first coffee shop I could find which was cutely named Spilled Beans. I climbed out of my car and grabbed my purse. I made my way in and sat at a table in the corner by the book shelves. A waiter who looked strangely familiar came over. He smiled, but it didn't really touch his forest green eyes. He ran his hand through his messy bronze hair, "What can I get you?" he asked in a velvet voice that sounded too familiar and comfortable.

"Um, I'd like a Dark Cherry Mocha and a slice of chocolate cake. And please, oh god please, don't give me some cheap chocolate cake, I need the real deal and a big piece." I told him in all seriousness.

He chuckled and nodded, "Of course. Oh, and by the way, we don't sell cheap stuff. Everything in here is the real deal and huge." He said with a wink and walked off.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me, because what he said sounded like a sexual innuendo. I noticed him looking over his shoulder at me with a confused expression, but a smile still painted his lips. I just shrugged it off and waited for my orders.

I searched the book shelves and wasn't that surprised when I found my book _Broken Hearted with a Smile_. Wow, this place really doesn't have anything cheap. I took the book and sat back at my table. I flipped through it and was reminded by Edward. My best friend; the one I left. And unlike other books, I didn't let them put my photo in the book. I hated pictures in those times.

His name was even mentioned in the book, because the whole book was dedicated to him.

"Here's your orders miss." Said that velvet voice.

I looked up with him with sad eyes, no doubt, but painted a smile on my face, "Thanks." I said.

He glanced at the book and nodded, "Sad book that. I knew her." He said.

My eyes went wide. What? I've known this god? Who is he?

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Edward Cullen. You?" he answered.

My eyes went impossibly wider. Edward! My best friend! It's him!

"Miss?" he asked.

I shook my head to clear my head and looked at him. "I'm Bella swan. This is my book." I told him.

His eyes also went wide and he froze.

Then his eyes lightened up and a grin appeared on his face after a few minutes.

"Bella?" he asked and touched my face, trying to see if I was real.

I leaned into his warm touch, "Yeah, Edward?" I watched him closely.

"Bella!" he yelled enthusiastically and yanked me up from the table gently.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he hugged me close. "Edward!" I yelled happily. People were watching, but I couldn't give a crap.

"I've missed you. When you left, I broke. I've always loved you Bella, more than a friend." He said.

My heart beat faster and I felt a warmth and pleasure grow in my chest. I've always loved him more than a friend too.

"Me too. I love you Edward." I said and pulled back to look into his eyes.

"I love you Bella." He said and kissed me. The sweetest kiss ever.

After a few moments we pulled away and I squealed like a school girl and hugged him, before kissing him again for what felt like forever and I knew I wanted to stay with him for the rest of my life.


End file.
